


Retire le costume

by Misty1024



Series: Costume [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, POV First Person, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, viols
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je ne fasse pas attention ?Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit face à lui que je me détransforme ?Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Costume [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982636
Kudos: 1





	Retire le costume

**Author's Note:**

> Les passages explicites sont en gras, si jamais.
> 
> Cet OS est le PDV de Marinette sur "Joli Costume"

Je me laissais tomber à travers ma fenêtre, alors que mes boucles d’oreilles bipaient une dernière fois. Mon costume s’envola et je soupirais.

– Eh bah, ça s’est joué à peu. J’ai cru qu’on allait pas y arriver !

Mais Tikki ne me répondit pas, elle fixait un point dans la pièce, derrière moi. Je me retournais en appréhendant, il n’y avait pas quelqu’un…Pas vrai ?

Pourtant, si, je n’avais pas fait attention, et il y avait quelqu’un le téléphone levé, probablement en mode vidéo, et une expression de surprise sur le visage. Je sentis mon corps se paralyser en voyant cela, est-ce que ma dé-transformation était sur la vidéo ? Si oui, cela voulait dire qu’il filmait avant que je n’entre, mais…C’était possible.

Le silence s’éternisa, et je ne sus pas comment réagir. Ce qui me sortit de ma torpeur fut la voix de ma mère.

– Tout va bien là-haut ?

Il avait probablement simplement dû monter pour me saluer, remarqué la pièce vide, et en profiter pour faire…Je ne sais quoi. Et je ne voulais pas savoir quoi, d’ailleurs. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de secouer la tête et de répondre.

– J’arrive !

Puis de descendre de mon lit.

– Je…Est-ce que tu peux supprimer la vidéo ? Et ne parler de ça à personne, même à mes parents ?

Il eut l’air de comprendre et hocha la tête. Il effaça l’enregistrement de sorte que je le vois faire, mais j’avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait beau être un ami de mes parents, je n’avais jamais réussi à être à l’aise quand il était là.

– Il…Il faudra qu’on en parle tout à l’heure. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui doit être pris à la légère.

– Je comprends. Tu voudras bien passer chez moi ? Tes parents n’entendront rien comme ça.

J’acquiesçais avant de partir rejoindre mes parents. J’espérais que tout se passerait bien, mais je ne pouvais pas en avoir la certitude.

– Qu’est-ce qui a pris autant de temps ? Questionna mon père, alors que Thomas descendait à ma suite.

– Oh, il m’a posé des questions sur un de mes designs, et disons que je me suis un peu laissée emporter.

Je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité, après tout. La fin d’après-midi se passa normalement, et l’ami de mes parents ne parla pas de ce qu’il avait vu. Je finis par monter à ma chambre pour avoir l’avis de Tikki sur ce qu’il venait de se passer. Et sur ce qui allait se passer.

Je me posais sur mon lit avant de lancer.

– Est-ce que je vais devoir rendre mon Miraculous ?

– Hm…Je ne pense pas. Il a eu l’air de supprimer la vidéo et d’accepter de ne rien dire. Il suffit qu’il ne se fasse pas akumatiser. Mais…Qui est-il, d’ailleurs ?

C’était vrai que je ne l’avais pas croisé depuis que j’avais mon Miraculous, et donc que Tikki ne le connaissait pas.

– Oh, un ami de mes parents…

Un ami de mes parents qui me regardait souvent étrangement. Nino l’avait aussi remarqué les quelques fois où il l’avait vu, mais j’avais toujours refusé d’en parler à mes parents. Je devais sûrement juste mal interpréter.

– Dans ce cas il ne dira probablement rien, pour ne pas mettre tes parents en danger !

– J’espère…

Mais à vrai dire, je n’avais aucune idée de comment tout ça allait se développer. J’entendis Thomas quitter la maison, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je reçus un message de sa part. Il avait mon numéro, étant donné que j’avais récupéré l’ancien de mon père lorsqu’il avait changé de portable.

_Thomas : Quand penses-tu pouvoir venir ?_

_Marinette : Maintenant. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Toujours pas un mot._

J’appréhendais un peu, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, mais je devais y aller, je n’avais pas trop le choix. Je sortis de chez moi en disant à mes parents que je partais faire un tour, puis me rendis chez Thomas.

– Marinette…Je vois bien que tu n’es pas à l’aise. Tu veux que j’y aille toute seule ?

Je jetais un regard à ma Kwami avant de lui sourire.

– Non, ça ira. Il n’y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal…Après tout je sais me défendre !

Et puis il fallait que je m’assure que tout soit bien compris. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas être là. Une fois face à la porte de son appartement, je toquais. La porte s’ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

Il y eut un échange de regard, sans qu’un mot n’ait à être prononcé pour qu’il comprenne que je ne voulais pas en parler sur le pas de la porte, parce que c’était trop risqué. Je rentrais, et il ferma la porte…à clé.

– Comme ça personne ne pourra interrompre la discussion.

Il avait retiré les clés de la serrure, avant de les ranger dans sa poche. Un frisson parcourut mon corps, mon instinct me criait de m’enfuir, de sortir d’ici, mais je ne le pouvais pas, à moins de me transformer en vitesse. Et puis j’étais venue pour mettre les choses au clair, alors autant le faire avant de partir. Je pris une grande inspiration, avant d’ancrer mon regard dans le sien, déterminée.

– Il ne faut pas en parler. Si le Papillon venait à l’apprendre, ça mettrait tout mon entourage en danger. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Un sourire s’afficha sur son visage alors qu’il répondit.

– Je comprends bien ça…Tu ne veux donc pas que la vidéo soit publiée, pas vrai ?

Il me montra l’écran de son téléphone, sur lequel se jouait la vidéo. Il ne l’avait pas supprimée. Je fis un pas en arrière, son regard parcourait mon corps, éclairé par une lueur que je ne parvenais pas à placer.

– N-Non…

J’avais à peine soufflé ça, la voix tremblante. Son sourire s’élargit alors et il expliqua.

– Je ne la diffuserais pas…à quelques petites conditions.

Je sentais mon corps se mettre à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Je ne savais pas s’il pouvait le remarquer.

– Les…Lesquelles ?

– Marinette…Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Je reculais encore un peu plus, alors qu’il s’approchait.

– Qu’en penses-tu ?

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Si la vidéo était diffusée…Je…Je pouvais encore rendre mon Miraculous, pas vrai ?

– N-Non…S’il te plaît…

Ma propre voix me semblait lointaine, et j’avais à peine conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Tikki sortit de ma pochette à ce moment-là.

– Marinette…Tu n’es pas obligée. Tu pourras rendre ton Miraculous, et tout ira bien. Ne fais pas ça, je t’en prie.

Mais ses mots ne s’imprimèrent même pas dans mon esprit. Même si je rendais mon Miraculous, le Papillon savait que je connaissais l’identité et la position du Gardien, et il se servirait tout de même de mes proches pour obtenir l’information.

– Tu es sûre de ça ? Tu veux risquer ton identité…Tu as juste à me rendre quelques faveurs, et ça restera un secret. Des faveurs qui ne sortiront pas d’ici évidemment…

J’envisageais pendant un instant de me transformer pour supprimer la vidéo, mais il eut l’air de remarquer que j’avais eu une idée, et lâcha.

– Oh, et j’ai des copies de la vidéo un peu partout, tu ne pourras pas supprimer tous les exemplaires. Donc…Qu’en dis-tu ?

J’avais l’impression que mes genoux allaient lâcher, je me sentais beaucoup trop faible, comme si je n’avais pas le contrôle de mon corps, comme si j’en étais détachée.

– Non…Je…Pas ça…Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça…Je t’en prie…

Je doutais qu’il puisse ne serait-ce que comprendre ce que je disais, je n’étais même pas sûre moi-même de ce que je venais de dire.

– Je publie la vidéo dans ce cas ? Tu es égoïste de risquer la vie de tes proches juste pour ton bonheur, tu sais ?

Il n’avait pas tort…C’était mon erreur, je ne pouvais pas les faire payer pour ça…Je détournais le regard, j’entendais la voix de Tikki, mais sans comprendre ce qu’elle me disait. Je finis par hocher la tête, par poser mes mains sur mes oreilles pour retirer les bijoux qui s’y trouvaient et empêcher ma Kwami de voir ce qui allait se passer. Mes boucles d’oreilles manquèrent de m’échapper des mains, je pris plusieurs secondes à parvenir à ouvrir ma pochette pour les ranger dedans. Pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à arrêter mes tremblements et mes larmes ?

Je n’osais pas regarder cet homme, cet ami de mes parents, mais je devinais son air satisfait dans le silence qui pesait. J’entendais le bruit de ses pas, il se rapprochait de moi. Mon cœur tapait dans ma poitrine, comme s’il voulait en sortir, le sang battait dans mes tempes, brouillant mes sens. Mes yeux étaient fermés, je ne voulais pas voir ça. Je voulais tomber dans les pommes, pour ne me souvenir de rien, ne rien sentir.

Je ne parvenais pas à entendre ma respiration, mais je la sentais lourde, erratique, mes poumons et ma gorge me brûlaient, j’étais probablement en train de faire une crise d’angoisse ou de panique. Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule, alors que sa voix résonnait.

– Calme-toi…Tout va bien se passer.

**Je voulais me débattre, fuir, mais mon corps était paralysé, je ne parvenais pas à faire le moindre mouvement. J’avais l’impression que mon bras avait pris feu là où sa peau entrait en contact avec mon corps, mais je ne parvenais pas à le retirer.**

– **Ouvre la bouche.**

**Je ne voulais pas. Mais je sentais que même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je sentis son autre main passer sous mon T-shirt, tandis qu’il attrapait ma main.**

– **Viens, on ne va pas faire ça dans l’entrée.**

**Il me tira légèrement, mes jambes se mirent en mouvement automatiquement, mais à peine deux pas plus loin, mes genoux lâchèrent, et je tombais au sol. Je l’entendis s’énerver, sans comprendre ce qu’il disait, avant qu’il ne me porte et ne m’emmène jusqu’à sa chambre.**

**Il me posa au sol, à genoux. Je savais ce qu’il voulait, c’était évident.**

– **Ouvre la bouche !**

**Il n’avait pas crié, mais sa voix était dure, je refusais toujours d’ouvrir les yeux, mais je comprenais, rien qu’au son, qu’il se déshabillait. Je sentis quelque chose de dur et chaud se coller à mes lèvres. J’avais envie de vomir, mais je ne savais pas ce qu’il se passerait si je le faisais.**

– **Allez ! Fais ce que je te dis ! Et t’as pas intérêt à serrer les dents !**

**Alors j’obéis, plus vite je le faisais, plus vite ce serait fini, pas vrai ? Il entra son pénis dans ma bouche, tout en lâchant un grognement satisfait. Puis il commença à bouger.**

– **Marinette ! AH ! Ouvre les yeux ! Vas-y !**

**Je ne sus même pas comment je parvins à les ouvrir, mais je le fis. J’avais peur de ce qu’il pouvait faire si je refusais. J’y voyais flou, sûrement à cause des larmes. Je sentais ses mains dans mes cheveux, et d’un coup, il serra fort dessus, pour faire bouger ma tête. Il finit par crier une nouvelle fois mon nom, et je sentis un liquide chaud jaillir dans ma bouche, alors qu’il se retirait. Je recrachais tout au sol, avant de vomir l’instant d’après. Les tremblements venaient de reprendre de plus belle. Je l’entendis grogner de rage, puis il me donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, en m’envoyant totalement par terre.**

– **T’es sérieuse, là ? Putain…Vas-y, déshabille-toi !**

**Je ne réagis pas, je n’y parvenais pas. J’avais le regard rivé sur le mur, alors que j’étais allongée sur le côté. Je l’entendis s’approcher de nouveau, il m’assena un grand coup dans le dos.**

– **Déshabille-toi, je te dis !**

**Je finis par me relever, et retirer mes vêtements, comme en pilote automatique. Je gardais les yeux rivés au sol, je ne pouvais pas _le_ regarder. C’était au-delà de mes forces. Cependant, je ne manquais pas la douleur qui me déchira le bas ventre alors qu’il…Ses mains passaient partout sur mon corps, tandis que je gardais les yeux fermés, au point que mes paupières me fassent mal. Il bougeait, et chaque mouvement m’arrachait des grognements de douleur, ça brûlait, horriblement. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.**

Le reste était beaucoup trop flou pour que je ne l’analyse, je ne perdis pas connaissance, mais je ne repris pourtant conscience que lorsque que l’air frais de l’extérieur frappa ma peau. J’étais rhabillée, ma pochette collée à ma hanche. Je fis le trajet jusqu’à chez moi automatiquement, sans réfléchir. Une fois chez moi, je pris des vêtements dans ma chambre, puis partis m’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je retirais mes vêtements une nouvelle fois, c’était dur, mes mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Une fois glissée sous la douche, je fis couler l’eau, je sentais qu’elle me brûlait la peau, mais je voulais effacer _sa_ présence. Je frottais et grattais aussi fort que je pouvais, mais ça ne changeait rien, si ce n’est la couleur de l’eau. Après quelques minutes…Ou peut-être une heure, je remarquais que l’eau qui coulait était devenue froide, et je finis par l’éteindre. Je mis mes vêtements au sale, puis enfilait le sweat et le jogging que j’avais pris, avant de partir sur mon lit.

Je m’étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, j’avais mal partout, mais ce n’était pas le pire, non. Je me sentais vide, comme si on m’avait arraché une partie de moi. Mais c’était passé, non ? Le plus dur était passé…Il allait arrêter…

Je ne remis pas mes boucles d’oreilles, et me contentait de fixer le mur pendant les heures qui avaient suivi. Mon père était monté pour venir me faire manger, mais je savais que si j’avalais quoi que ce soit, je finirais par le revomir. J’avais alors simplement dit que je ne me sentais pas bien, avant de me reconcentrer sur le mur.

Honnêtement, je ne savais même pas comment je parvins à passer deux jours sans éveiller des soupçons chez mes parents alors que je n’avais dormi que quelques heures depuis… _Le_ vendredi. Et encore, j’avais fini réveillée par des cauchemars. En plus de cela, je ne parvenais pas à garder quoi que ce soit dans mon ventre plus de deux heures.

Je me sentais extrêmement faible. J’entendis mon téléphone sonner, et mon corps se figea. Ce n’était pas lui, pas vrai ? Je dirigeais mon regard vers l’écran avec appréhension, avant de soupirer de soulagement en remarquant que ce n’était que l’alarme pour la patrouille.

Cependant, ceci s’accompagna également d’une réalisation glaçante : J’allais devoir me transformer. Et je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter mon costume. Mais je devais y aller, je devais jouer le jeu, faire comme si tout allait bien, parce que, sinon, les gens allaient se douter, et la vidéo allait être publiée.

Je me levais péniblement, manquant de tomber de l’échelle, avant d’attraper ma pochette, et de sortir mes boucles d’oreilles. Au contact de ma main, elles s’illuminèrent, et Tikki apparut.

– Marinette !

Elle était inquiète. Très inquiète.

Je remis le bijou, et lui lançais un regard ainsi qu’un sourire fatigué.

– Je vais aller bien. Cependant, tu as l’interdiction formelle de parler de ce qu’il s’est passé à qui que ce soit. Je ne peux pas me permettre que la vidéo soit diffusée. Je ne peux pas mettre mes proches en danger à cause de mes erreurs.

Je finis par souffler un bon coup, et sans laisser le temps de répondre à ma Kwami, je murmurais la formule de transformation.

Je sentis une sensation familière m’envelopper alors que mon costume apparaissait. Cependant, je fus positivement surprise par son apparence. Il avait changé, je n’aurais pas à supporter un costume moulant.

– Dé-transformation.

Avant de partir à la patrouille, je voulais demander des informations à Tikki.

– Marinette ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Pourquoi tu t’es dé-transformée ?

– Je…Mon costume a changé. C’est normal ?

Elle me fixa longuement avant de soupirer.

– C’est l’inconscient qui gère le costume…Tu…Tu peux comprendre pourquoi il a changé, pas vrai ? Ça arrive…Quand il y a des grands traumatismes…

Oh. Rien que ça…

– Je…Je vois. Enfin, je dois aller rejoindre Chat Noir.

– Tu ne préfères pas parler de ce qu’il s’est passé ? Tu n’as pas mis ton Miraculous avant aujourd’hui…Je m’inquiète.

Je balayais ses inquiétudes d’un geste de la main et repris la parole avant qu’elle ne puisse émettre d’objection.

– Je vais aller. Je n’ai pas le choix après tout. Tikki, transforme-moi.

Ma nouvelle tenue revint alors, et je partis rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, en manquant une ou deux fois de rater un saut. Le manque de nourriture et la fatigue allaient vraiment me poser problème. Surtout qu’il fallait que Chat Noir ne remarque rien.

Je l’aperçus au loin, je ne savais pas si c’était parce qu’il était en avance ou parce que j’étais en retard, mais en tout cas il était déjà présent. Je pris une grande inspiration et essayais de composer au maximum mon visage pour qu’il ne se doute pas de quoi que ce soit. Je savais que mes cernes étaient cachés par mon masque, et les griffures sur mon corps par le reste, mais j’avais peut-être les yeux rouges et le visage pâle. Cependant, avec un peu de chance, il serait trop préoccupé par mon nouveau costume pour le remarquer.

Je me posais derrière lui, et il eut l’air de m’entendre, puisqu’il se retourna.

– Bonsoir Ma Lady…Oh ? Joli costume.

Oui, j’espérais qu’il ne voie que ça. Que cette nouvelle tenue dont j’aurais définitivement besoin pour ne pas craquer à chaque transformation. Je lui adressais un sourire, espérant qu’il soit crédible, tout en répondant.

– Merci, j’avais envie de changer.

Simplement « envie », et pas « besoin ». Il eut l’air de me croire, du moins il ne posa aucune question, et je ne fis rien pour relancer la conversation. Nous prîmes la même route que d’habitude, et j’avais beau regarder les rues, je ne savais pas si je le remarquerais s’il se passait quoi que ce soit. Je n’arrêtais pas de me forcer à penser à des choses inutiles pour ne pas repenser à… _ça_.

Mais à peine cette pensée me traversa l’esprit que je sentis des larmes me brûler les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas lâcher, pas face à Chat Noir. Pas face à qui que ce soit. Alors je continuais, malgré mes jambes qui menaçaient de flancher à tout moment, et mon esprit pouvant faire de même.

Il _fallait_ que je joue le jeu. Alors, même si j’avais simplement envie de…Je ne savais même pas, je devais faire semblant. Il me posait parfois des questions, et je répondais mécaniquement, toujours des réponses attendues probablement, étant donné qu’il ne me demandait rien sur mon état.

– Dis, Ma Lady ?

Je lui jetais un regard, attendant sa prochaine question, espérant que ce ne serait pas « qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ».

– Hm ?

– Comment tu as changé ton costume ? J’aimerais bien accorder quelques modifications au mien.

Bon, ce n’était pas ça, mais ça revenait quelque peu au même. Je ne répondis rien pendant un moment, mon regard braqué sur lui, est-ce qu’il voulait vraiment savoir ?

– Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?

Je sursautais légèrement avant de planter mon regard dans le sien, je l’avais dit à voix haute ? Bon…Il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir compris, et tant mieux. Comment pourrais-je expliquer un « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » après tout ? Je sortis alors une autre réponse, une qui ne ferait pas continuer les interrogations.

– Rien…Rien…Je…Je sais pas trop comment j’ai fait. J’avais vraiment…envie de le changer et…C’est arrivé.

Envie. Pour ne pas dire _« besoin »_ , une nouvelle fois. Parce que j’en avais besoin. Besoin pour que _ça_ ne me revienne pas en tête.

Mais ne serait-ce qu’espérer que ça n’arrive pas me faisait y repenser.

– Ça m’a étonnée au début, mais…C’est bien que ça ait fait ça. Sur ce, je vais rentrer.

Il fallait que je parte, pour qu’il ne me voie pas pleurer, pour qu’il ne comprenne pas que je n’allais pas bien.

– Ma Lady, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Je vois bien qu’il y a quelque chose.

Mais il n’était pas dupe, évidemment. Après tout je combattais à ses côtés depuis des mois déjà. Je soufflais alors simplement.

– Rien que tu puisses arranger. Mais…ça va aller…Ne t’en fais pas. Ça va passer…

Du moins j’espérais. Est-ce que ce genre de chose pouvait réellement passer ? Il me regarda d’un air inquiet, avant de me dire.

– Je vois…Je suis toujours là si jamais tu veux me parler.

J’esquissais ce que j’espérais être un sourire convainquant, puis répondis.

– Je sais. Merci, Chaton.

Mais ce n’était pas quelque chose dont je pouvais lui parler. Non, je ne pouvais parler de ça à personne. J’attrapais alors mon yo-yo et partis en direction de chez moi. Cependant, je ne pus pas atteindre ma destination. Ma tête se mit à tourner et je sentis mes genoux lâcher, avant de m’effondrer au sol, puis de perdre conscience.

Lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait toujours sombre, et c’était Tikki qui m’appelait, ce qui signifiait que j’étais dé-transformée. J’eus le vain espoir que tout ce que j’avais vécu n’était qu’un cauchemar, mais les douleurs dans tout mon corps me prouvaient le contraire.

Je me redressais difficilement, sentant une douleur me vriller les côtes et le dos. Je devais avoir un bon bleu, si ce n’était pas un hématome. Ma tête me faisait également mal, et j’avais de la difficulté à voir clair.

– Marinette ? Marinette ?

Je lâchais un grognement pour prouver à ma Kwami que je l’entendais.

– Il faut que tu rentres…Tu dois te reposer correctement et manger quelque chose…

Je hochais péniblement la tête avant d’essayer de me relever, sans y parvenir. Peut-être qu’avec la force de Ladybug je le pourrais ?

– Tikki…transforme-moi…

Ma propre voix me vrillait les tympans. Même la sensation de transformation ne m’atteignit que peu. Je réussis finalement à retourner dans ma chambre tant bien que mal, et, une fois dans mon lit, je soufflais simplement.

– Dé-transformation…

Avant de sentir mon esprit partir une nouvelle fois.

-

Puis revenir en sursaut après un cauchemar.

Avant que je ne m’endorme encore.

-

Et ne me réveille.

-

Et ceci sans que je ne puisse compter le nombre de fois. Autant dire que lorsque mon réveil sonna, je n’étais pas reposée. Enfin, peut-être un peu plus que la veille. Je descendis de mon lit, sentant mes jambes trembler sous le poids de mon corps. Je m’habillais en vitesse, avec le même type de tenue que d’habitude : Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons.

J’appliquais également plusieurs couches d’anti-cernes, mais ça ne cacha pas totalement les poches sous mes yeux. J’espérais qu’Alya accepterait l’excuse du « J’étais en train de designer une tenue, j’ai pas vu le temps passer. ».

Et que j’arriverais à manger cette fois, parce que je ne tenais vraiment plus debout. Après être arrivée saine et sauve à la cuisine, je préparais rapidement un petit-déjeuner, espérant arriver à le finir. Ce n’était que deux tartines de beurre et un bol de lait au chocolat, mais au moins je pourrais avoir quelque chose dans l’estomac.

Ma mère était au comptoir et mon père à l’arrière-boutique, alors je n’avais pas à m’inquiéter sur le fait qu’ils voient mon état. Je parvins à avaler les deux tartines tant bien que mal, mais à peine la première gorgée de lait dans ma bouche que je la recrachais, tout en échappant le bol et en sentant de la bile me monter dans la gorge.

Parce que j’avais eu la sensation que…Ce n’était pas juste du lait…que c’était…

Que c’était…

Je secouais la tête alors que Tikki s’était approchée de moi en vitesse.

– Marinette ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d’aller chercher une éponge pour nettoyer le bordel que j’avais foutu, tout en espérant ne pas avoir alerté mes parents, et que j’allais tenir suffisamment pour garder quelque chose dans le ventre.

Ma Kwami n’obtint pas de réponse à sa question, même après que je me fus changée, et que je me sois rendue au collège, par automatisme et en avance. Évidemment, elle n’insista pas, elle se serait sûrement faite repérer si elle avait essayé.

En arrivant dans la cour de l’établissement, je repérais Alya, une expression enthousiaste sur le visage, en train d’expliquer quelque chose à Nino, qui ne semblait pas très emballé. Adrien, lui, n’était toujours pas arrivé. J’observais les deux bruns de loin pendant un moment, avant de composer mon expression pour avoir l’air relativement bien.

Alors que je m’approchais, je perçus quelques mots, qui me firent légèrement vaciller « costume » et « Ladybug ». En vérité, je ne savais même pas pourquoi ça m’étonnait, c’était logique qu’elle soit au courant de mon changement de tenue, elle dirigeait le Ladyblog après tout.

– Oh ! Mari ! C’est rare de te voir si tôt.

– Hey.

Ma voix était quelque peu éraillée, mais ma meilleure amie avait l’habitude étant donné que j’avais des horaires de sommeil déplorables.

– Tu devrais vraiment plus dormir, tu sais…Sinon, j’ai reçu des photos super géniales hier ! Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient en patrouille, et le costume de Ladybug a changé !

Je regardais l’image qu’elle me montrait, elle avait été prise d’assez loin, donc on ne voyait pas l’état déplorable dans lequel j’étais la veille.

– Ah, hm…En effet…

Elle fit la moue.

– Vous êtes pas drôles tous les deux…

– On a juste pas la même passion que toi pour Ladybug. Répondit son petit-ami.

Elle eut l’air de chercher d’autres photos sur son téléphone, avant d’arborer un sourire victorieux et de nous en montrer une de meilleure qualité.

– Allez, vous le trouvez pas génial le nouveau costume de Ladybug ? Je veux dire, il est vachement mieux que l’ancien.

Cette fois je remarquais que j’avais vraiment l’air mal sur cette photo. Peut-être que je ne le voyais que parce que je connaissais mes propres expressions, mais ça me paraissait flagrant. Était-il possible que des gens l’aient remarqué ? Que Chat Noir l’ait remarqué ? Sûrement…

– Oui…Il a l’air mieux…

J’avais soufflé ça pour qu’elle ne s’inquiète pas trop de mon absence de réponse. Est-ce que je ressemblais à ça même maintenant ? Je n’espérais pas.

– Adrien !

Je manquais de sursauter en entendant Alya interpeller le blond qui venait d’arriver. Elle finit par tourner son attention vers lui plutôt que vers Nino et moi, à mon plus grand soulagement.

– Toi, au moins, tu as plus d’enthousiasme que les deux autres. T’en penses quoi du nouveau costume de Ladybug ?

Je n’écoutais ce qu’elle disait que d’une oreille. Observant distraitement les réactions du garçon, espérant qu’il ne tique pas en voyant mon expression sur la photo…Enfin, pas qu’il ait plus de chance de le remarquer.

– Ah ? Euh…Ouais, il est plutôt pas mal. Il est plus développé.

– Tu penses qu’elle l’a changé pourquoi ?

Il prit un air pensif en entendant la question, il semblait en conflit intérieur. Je décidais alors de répondre, pour l’empêcher de proposer quelque chose de compromettant si une idée venait à lui traverser l’esprit.

– Elle a simplement dû vouloir changer…

– Tu vois ? Ils ont aucun enthousiasme. Marinette, si elle avait eu simplement envie de changer, pourquoi pas ne pas l’avoir fait plus tôt.

Oui, pardon, elle n’en avait pas simplement envie, elle en avait besoin. Et c’est pour ça que ce n’était pas arrivé avant. Je ne répondis pas, qu’est-ce que je pouvais rajouter après tout ?

Son léger agacement eut l’air de passer, et une lueur s’alluma dans son regard.

– Oh, et tu penses que Chat Noir va changer aussi ?

Si ça venait à arriver…Ce serait parce qu’il aurait vécu une horreur… _Honnêtement, j’espère pas pour lui…_

Mais à peine cette pensée traversa mon esprit, qu’il y eut une réaction en face, ce qui me surprit.

– Comment ça ?

Je fixais Alya, j’avais pensé à voix haute ? Génial…Je décidais alors d’être au moins un peu honnête, en espérant que ça la ferait lâcher le sujet. Je n’avais décidément pas envie d’entendre parler de ça plus longtemps.

– Alya. Si Ladybug a changé de tenue, c’est qu’il a dû se passer un truc. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ça se fait pas juste en le voulant.

J’avais senti ma voix trembler légèrement sur la fin de ma phrase, et j’espérais qu’aucun des trois ne l’ait remarqué. Je décidais alors d’aller dans la salle de classe pour essayer de me calmer un peu.

Je repensais à la discussion que je venais d’avoir avec Alya, et me rappelais de la fin de ma phrase…J’espérais qu’elle n’ait pas compris ce que j’avais sous-entendu involontairement, parce que si elle venait à comprendre que je m’étais déjà transformée, et ce plusieurs fois, elle comprendrait que je suis Ladybug, et donc qu’il s’était réellement passé quelque chose.

Quelque chose d’assez grave pour que je ne lui en parle pas.

Une fois à ma table, je sortis mes affaires et dessinais distraitement dans mon carnet. Comment tout avait pu dégénérer si vite ? Et comment j’allais cacher ça ? Surtout ce midi…Je n’avais pas mangé grand-chose depuis deux jours, et le peu que j’avais mangé, je l’avais vomi. C’était sûr que comme ça, j’étais mal partie pour cacher quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi je n’étais pas capable de juste oublier ? Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde, mais non, bien sûr, il fallait que je n’y parvienne pas, parce que je n’étais pas-

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, puis tout mon corps se raidir.

 _Il_ était là ?

_**« Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer… »** _

Non, non. Ça n’allait pas recommencer…

– Marinette…ça va ?

Non…C’était…Oh, c’était la voix d’Alya. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à la réalité et lançais un sourire que j’espérais convainquant à ma meilleure amie. Sa main sur mon épaule me brûlait, alors je la dégageais avant de fermer mon carnet, dans lequel il n’y avait que des gribouillis désordonnés, qui allaient sûrement attirer l’attention s’ils étaient vus.

– Tout va bien. Tu m’as juste…Surprise. Je m’y attendais pas.

Je vis bien que ma réponse ne les convainquit pas, mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que de nier.

Pendant les cours, Alya n’arrêta pas de me poser des questions, auxquelles je répondais à moitié. Je crois même que certaines de mes réponses s’étaient contredites, mais j’avais du mal à réfléchir dans mon état actuel. D’ailleurs, mon cahier de cours était resté vier…vide durant toute l’heure, je n’avais pas réussi à noter quoi que ce soit.

Quand la sonnerie résonna, je réalisais qu’il ne me restait que deux heures pour trouver une solution pour le repas. Adrien et Nino restèrent ensemble pendant la pause, me laissant seule avec Alya et ses questions.

– Marinette…Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, alors arrête de mentir s’il te plaît…

– Je vais très bien, Alya. En pleine forme. Alors, s’il te plaît, arrête avec ça.

J’avais conscience que ça se voyait que je mentais, mais j’avais vraiment besoin qu’elle me lâche. Je n’avais pas le droit d’en parler, et de toute manière, je ne le voulais pas.

– Mais-

– STOP !

J’avais presque crié.

– Juste. Fiche-moi la paix.

Puis je m’étais éloignée. Au moins, une dispute pouvait me donner l’excuse pour ne pas manger avec eux…

Alors que je marchais dans la cours, je sentais mon corps trembler. Je ne savais même pas si c’était dû à mon énervement, où à ma faiblesse physique. Peut-être les deux. J’étais de plus en plus épuisée, et ce fut un calvaire de finir la matinée. J’avais prévenu Alya que je mangeais chez moi pour être tranquille, tandis que mes parents pensaient que je mangeais au collège. Ainsi, on ne me poserait pas trop de questions.

Je passais évidemment par le self après mes amis pour que mes parents ne soient pas contactés. J’avais mangé un peu, mais seulement ça me donnait déjà des hauts-le-cœur. J’étais vite sortie et m’étais rendue aux toilettes pour vomir. J’avais fini par m’enfermer dans une cabine et pleurer silencieusement.

– Marinette…Parle-moi…Je t’en prie…

Mais évidemment, je n’étais jamais seule.

– Je n’ai pas envie…

– Mais tu devrais.

Je soupirais, avant de répondre.

– Non, je ne veux pas m’en souvenir en t’en parlant. Je veux juste oublier. C’est bon, c’est passé, je vais oublier, je vais aller bien.

Oui…Le plus dur était passé. J’avais obéi, et maintenant…

J’avais juste à oublier.

Je crois.

– Mari-

– Arrête !

Ma voix s’était brisée, quand bien même je n’avais que murmuré.

– Je…Arrêtez de me poser des questions. Je t’en prie…Arrête…Je ne veux pas en parler…

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de souffler.

– D’accord…

Je profitais du silence, du moins si on ignorait les bruits de fond venant de la cour. Je fermais les yeux, et, sans m’en rendre compte, je sombrais dans l’inconscience.

Une sonnerie vrillante résonna, me sortant de mon sommeil. Je pris du temps à reconnaître où j’étais, puis je finis par remarquer que j’étais dans les toilettes du collège. Oui, c’était ça. J’avais mal à la tête, et en passant ma main sur mon visage, je remarquais qu’il y avait des larmes, j’avais probablement fait un cauchemar. Je me levais péniblement, ma tête me tournait et j’avais du mal à tenir debout, Tikki avait l’air d’avoir compris que le moindre bruit me faisait souffrir, étant donné qu’elle ne parlait pas.

J’ouvris la porte, et fixais mon reflet dans le miroir. Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce que faire semblant d’aller bien avec cette pâleur et ces cernes ?

Je sortis de l’anti-cernes et du fond de teint de ma pochette pour essayer d’arranger ça, mais ça ne marcha pas très bien. En regardant l’heure, je remarquais que j’étais en retard de cinq minutes, pour changer. Je me rendis alors en cours, madame Bustier ne fit pas trop de commentaire sur mon retard, probablement à cause de mon état, puis je m’installais à ma place.

Alya ne me posa aucune question, j’imagine que ma remontrance de plus tôt l’avait calmée. À la pause de quinze heures, cependant, elle se tourna vers moi et me lança.

– Désolée Marinette, j’aurais pas dû insister autant.

Je soupirais et répondis.

– C’est rien…Ne t’en fais pas. Et vraiment, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu stressée ces derniers temps, et du coup je dors pas bien.

Elle eut l’air sceptique, mais finit par hocher la tête, l’air d’accepter cette réponse, enfin.

Quand la fin des cours arriva, je lâchais un soupir de soulagement. Je n’avais plus qu’à rentrer chez moi et espérer qu’il n’y ait pas d’akumatisé. Oh, et que j’arrive à me reposer enfin.

– Marinette ?

Je me tournais vers Adrien, et l’observais silencieusement, j’espérais qu’il n’était pas là pour me demander une nouvelle fois si ça allait, parce que j’allais probablement craquer s’il le faisait.

– Tu sais qu’on est là, hein ? Si jamais tu as le moindre problème…

Oh ça. Oui, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas en parler. Je lui lançais un sourire que j’espérais crédible tout en disant.

– Je sais, ne t’en fais pas.

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et le sortis. À peine avais-je allumé l’écran et vu l’expéditeur que je sentis mes genoux flancher.

Le message était clair, juste un mot :

_Thomas : Viens_

– Je dois y aller…Mes parents ont besoin d’aide à la boulangerie.

Je ne savais même pas comment j’avais réussi à aligner une phrase cohérente alors même que je sentais mon esprit au bord de la rupture.

Je m’étais enfuie juste après, pour qu’il ne voie pas mon état.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Pas ça.

Pas encore.

Je pensais…

Je pensais que c’était fini.

Terminé.

Que j’avais juste à oublier.

Mais…

Non.

Mon corps fonctionnait en pilote automatique, je me dirigeais vers chez _lui_ , envoyais un message à ma mère pour lui dire que je sortais en ville avec des amis, sans préciser qui pour qu’elle ne puisse pas vérifier, puis je retirais mes boucles d’oreilles, les mains tremblantes.

Non.

Au moins je pouvais éviter à Tikki d’assister à ça.

Mais…Je pensais…

Je pensais _vraiment_ que c’était fini…

Je…

Non.  
Est-ce que j’allais supporter ?

Une nouvelle fois ?

Peut-être deux nouvelles fois ?

Peut-être trois ?

Peut-être jusqu’à la fin de mes jours ?

Je…

Non.

Mais avant même de le réaliser, j’étais déjà arrivée à destination. Je donnais un coup dans la porte, qui s’ouvrit moins de trente secondes plus tard, puis j’entrais, et la porte se ferma.

À clé, une nouvelle fois.

 _Il_ était là, derrière moi…

– Où sont tes boucles d’oreilles ? Tu ne les as pas rendues, j’espère ?

J’entendis ma voix répondre.

– Dans mon sac.

– Je t’avais dit de ne rien dire, et tu as changé de costume, tu sais que c’est suspect !

Je sentais sa main se resserrer fort autour de mon poignet, ça faisait mal.

– Désolée. C’est l’inconscient…Je n’ai pas voulu…

– Et comment je peux en être sûr ? Je suis sûr que tu mens !

Il relâcha finalement sa prise, j’entendais sa respiration lourde dans mon dos, il était si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans ma nuque. Je sentais des larmes poindre dans mes yeux, mais les retins, je ne pouvais pas me montrer faible face à lui, qui sait ce qu’il pourrait faire si je me le permettais.

– Transforme-toi.

Je lâchais une exclamation de surprise, mais n’osais pas récupérer mes boucles d’oreilles dans ma pochette.

– Allez ! J’ai toujours voulu baiser Ladybug. Même si tu fais chier à avoir changé de costume.

Il ne s’était toujours pas placé face à moi, je ne savais pas qu’en penser, peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça ? J’ouvris mon sac et attrapait mes boucles d’oreilles. C’était dur de les mettre alors que mes mains tremblaient sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Dès que le Miraculous entra en contact avec la peau de mes mains, un éclat rose rayonna, et Tikki apparut.

– Marinette ?

Elle regarda autour, semblant reconnaître le lieu, puis elle regarda derrière moi.

– Toi…Laisse-la tranquille ! Tu la fais souffrir ! Tu en as conscience de ça ?

– Fais taire ce truc !

J’avais enfin réussi à mettre le bijou, et je soufflais.

– Désolée…Tikki, transforme-moi.

– Marinette ! Arrête !

Mais sa voix s’éteignit quand mon costume apparut. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’elle pouvait voir quand j’étais transformée.

– C’est bien…Bon, maintenant, suis-moi.

Je n’opposais pas de résistance, à quoi bon, j’étais déjà coincée, plus rien ne changerait à partir de maintenant. Si j’essayais de fuir, mon identité serait exposée.

Peut-être que…

Je pourrais essayer de me défendre ?

De le tuer…

Non. Ce serait trop risqué, il y avait trop d’inconnues dans ce plan, je ne pouvais pas risquer ça. Et puis, ce n’allait être qu’une fois de plus, pas vrai ?

…Je ne me croyais même pas.

**Je retenais mes larmes alors que je sentais son regard sur moi, vite rejoint par ses mains, alors qu’il me soufflait.**

– **C’est bien, Ma Lady…**

**Je retins un sanglot quand ce surnom franchit ses lèvres. Allait-il souiller tout ce qui comptait pour moi ? Il était toujours derrière moi, probablement peu décidé à bouger. Peut-être était-ce mieux de ne rien voir…**

**Sentir ses doigts passer sur mes hanches, ma taille, puis mes seins, me révulsait. J’étais paralysée, une nouvelle fois. Je savais que j’avais les capacités de me défendre, mais j’avais peur de ce qu’il pouvait faire si j’essayais.**

– **Hm…Ce costume ne vaut pas l’ancien, mais tu as de la chance que ton haut soit souple…**

**Je sentais le tissu se déformer sous son toucher, et…son corps se coller contre le mien. Je sentais une pression supplémentaire dans mon dos, et j’étais beaucoup trop consciente de ce que c’était. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes, qui dévalaient silencieusement mon visage alors que je sentais sa bouche se poser dans mon cou, pendant qu’il donnait des coups de hanche en grognant.**

– **Ma Lady…**

**Ce n’était pas la voix de Chat Noir. Il était le seul que je voulais entendre m’appeler comme ça…Mais ce n’était pas lui…Je sentais mes genoux commencer à flancher. Qu’allait-il faire si je tombais ?**

**Je ne voulais pas avoir la réponse, mais j’allais finir par l’avoir. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, et je m’effondrais, le corps tremblant, et le visage trempé.**

– **Putain…Tu peux pas tenir en place ?**

**Il attrapa le col de mon costume ; étant donné qu’il était plus large, il pouvait s’y agripper. Après ça, il me jeta sur son lit. Il était désormais en face de moi, je pouvais voir son regard brillant et son sourire malsain.**

**Il s’approcha, et je fermais les yeux. Il ne me demanda pas de les ouvrir, heureusement. Je sentis sa main passer entre mes jambes, avec insistance, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose, peut-être une réaction de ma part ? Non, j’étais plutôt sûre que mon corps s’était tendu au-delà du possible dès qu’il avait fait ça.**

– **T’as pas une braguette sur ce truc ?**

**Je secouais difficilement la tête.**

– **Je…Ne peux pas…Le retirer…**

**Je l’entendis s’énerver, avant qu’il ne m’ordonne.**

– **Alors dé-transforme toi !**

– **Dé-transformation…**

**Et ainsi, je retournais dans ma tenue habituelle. J’entendis mon téléphone sonner dans ma pochette, c’était l’alarme que j’avais mise pour m’alerter quand un akumatisé était détecté.**

– **Je…Je dois y aller…Il y a une attaque…**

**Je ne savais même pas comment j’avais réussi à prononcer ces mots.**

– **Non. Tu n’y vas pas.**

**Je tentais de me relever, sous le regard inquiet de Tikki, qui semblait en train de réfléchir à une solution. Il me donna un grand coup de poing dans la tempe, qui fit tourner ma tête plus qu’elle ne le faisait déjà.**

– **J’ai dit non. Et ordonne à ton truc de rester calme au cas où.**

**Je savais que mes ordres étaient absolus, alors je soufflais.**

– **Ne fais rien, Tikki.**

**Elle se figea alors, incapable de bouger.**

– **C’est bien…**

**Je sentis ses mains faire descendre mon pantalon et ma culotte, et je fermais alors à nouveau les yeux. Je l’entendis se déshabiller à son tour, puis sentis une douleur brûlante dans mon bas-ventre. Ça restait moins douloureux que la dernière fois, mais je ne pus réfréner un cri de douleur.**

– **Tu vois, tu apprécies. Au final, tu le voulais aussi. C’est pour ça que tu avais un costume comme ça.**

**Je ne répondis rien, et attendis qu’il finisse son affaire.**

– **Ma Lady !**

**Il continuait de prononcer ce surnom pendant une bonne minute, avant de finalement crier puis de se retirer.**

– Allez, c’est bon, rhabille-toi et vas faire ce que tu dois faire.

Je restais immobile, je n’arrivais pas à bouger.

– ALLEZ !

Il attrapa à nouveau mon poignet et me releva de force. J’ouvris alors les yeux, pleine d’appréhension, puis me rhabillais en vitesse avant de souffler.

– Tikki…Transforme-moi…

Le costume était à nouveau sur moi, mais le peu de protection que j’avais ressenti en le portant la première fois n’était plus là. Je sortis en vitesse de cette maison, avant de réaliser que je n’avais aucune idée d’où était l’akumatisé.

J’étais à bout de forces, je ne savais pas si j’allais tenir le combat. Je vis des feuilles de papier voler dans les airs à quelques pâtés de maison, et supposais que c’était là-bas que je devais me rendre, et en effet, c’était le cas.

Une fois assez proche, je vis Chat Noir, ainsi qu’un vilain recouvert de feuilles de papier. J’entendis ce dernier prononcer quelque chose, sans être concentrée suffisamment pour comprendre. Je détaillais l’akumatisé, il fallait que je trouve l’objet où était l’Akuma, que je m’en débarrasse, et puis je pourrais rentrer.

Rentrer et…

Je ne sais pas.

Il avait un objet à la main, une sorte de pistolet au canon large, probablement ce qui servait à lancer les feuilles qu’il y avait autour. L’insecte devait se trouver là. Je me ruais vers lui, prête à attraper l’objet pour le détruire.

– MA LADY !

Il y avait un autre mot après ça, mais je ne le perçus pas.

 _Il_ était là ?

Non…

Pas encore…

Je sentis un grand choc, qui me projeta au sol avec violence.

Oui.

C’était _lui_.

Forcément…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il se passait, pourquoi était-il là ? J’avais obéi. Je n’avais rien dit.

Est-ce que j’avais fait une erreur ?

Est-ce que j’avais été assez stupide pour montrer quelque chose ?

– Ma Lady ?

Encore une fois, il y avait quelque chose après ça, mais je ne comprenais pas. Je tournais la tête vers la voix, et _il_ était là. Je le voyais, son sourire malsain, et cette lueur cruelle dans le regard. Il allait recommencer…Je ne voulais pas.

Pas encore.

Non…

Pas encore…

– Eh, Buguinette !

Ce surnom…Non…Ce n’était pas _lui_. C’était…Je clignais des yeux, comme pour me reconcentrer sur ce qu’il se passait autour de moi. Oui, c’était…

– Chat ?

– Oui, c’est moi. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

C’est bon, c’était Chat Noir, j’étais en sécurité. Je sentis mon corps se relaxer un peu, cependant, je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu’il m’avait fait penser à _lui_.

Et que-

– Eh, s’il te plaît, ma Lady…

Non.

Et si…

C’était _lui_ sous le masque ?

Si c’était _lui_ qu’est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

S’il n’était pas vraiment avec moi ?

Je tentais de reculer, mais il y avait un mur derrière moi. J’étais coincée, à sa merci…Il posa sa main sur mon épaule…Puis il me colla contre lui.

Non…

Je ne voulais pas…

Tout mais pas ça.

– Pas une nouvelle fois…

Ces mots s’étaient échappés de mes lèvres, mais allait-il m’écouter ? Allait-il ne serait-ce que m’entendre ?

Une de ses mains était posée dans le bas de mon dos, tandis que l’intégralité de son corps était pressée contre le mien. Il ne me lâchait pas. C’était lui, forcément.

Je finis par le sentir s’éloigner, et sentir un sol dur sous mon corps. Pourquoi me lâchait-il ? Est-ce qu’il allait chercher quelque chose pour…Pour faire pire qu’avant ?

– Je suis là.

Non, il était toujours là.

– C’est moi, Chat Noir. Ton partenaire, ton chaton.

Oui, mais si sous le masque…Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être _lui_ sous le masque. Il y avait probablement une autre explication à ses actions.

Je fermais les yeux, reprenant peu à peu conscience de l’état de mon corps. Ma respiration était difficile, ma gorge me brûlait, et mes yeux faisaient de même, alors que des larmes se trouvaient sur mon visage. Je sentais mon corps trembler.

Pendant un instant, j’avais cru que ça allait arriver une troisième fois…

Oui une troisième…Parce que c’était déjà arrivé _deux_ fois.

Je sentis de la bile monter dans ma gorge, je posais ma main sur ma bouche et me retournais pour éviter de vomir sur mon partenaire. Le peu que j’avais mangé aujourd’hui se retrouva sur le toit où j’étais installée.

J’étais une incapable…Pourquoi avais-je réagi comme ça ? Ce n’était que Chat Noir…J’avais comparé Chat Noir à _lui…_

Je me tournais vers mon partenaire avant de murmurer.

– Désolée…

Parce que je lui devais des excuses…

– Eh, ça va. Quoi qu’il se passe, je suis sûr que ce n’est pas ta faute. Tu…Tu veux m’en parler ?

Bien sûr que si, ça l’était. Si j’avais été plus attentive, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

– On a un Akumatisé à aller combattre…Paris est en danger…

Je ne pouvais pas en parler, alors autant faire la seule chose à laquelle je servais ces derniers jours.

– Ok, on va y aller. Mais on en parlera après. Et avant ça…Je…C’est le surnom qui t’as fait réagir comme ça ?

Non…Il avait compris ? Il avait repéré quelque chose ? Il avait compris ? Pourquoi j’étais incapable de garder ce secret ? Pourquoi j’étais incapable de rester moi-même ? Ce n’était pas grand-chose après tout.

– D’accord. Donc…ok. Est-ce que Buguinette ça va ?

J’imagine que mon absence de réponse en avait constitué une. Je hochais la tête pour lui signifier que ça allait.

Tant qu’ _il_ ne l’utilisait pas en tout cas.

Après ça, je regardais là où se trouvait le vilain. Allez, plus qu’à me débarrasser de lui, et je pourrais rentrer, en tout cas je ne comptais pas rester pour discuter de quelque chose dont je ne pouvais pas parler après le combat.

Nous n’échangeâmes presque aucun mot, et quand il partit relever le vieil homme qui avait été akumatisé, une fois que j’eus purifié l’Akuma et réparé la ville, je m’éclipsais discrètement pour rentrer chez moi.

Enfin.

Je me dé-transformais et rentrais par la porte de derrière, sans que mes parents ne me voient, étant donné qu’ils étaient à la boulangerie. Je montais dans ma chambre, et m’assis sur ma chaise, en fixant le mur.

– Marinette… ? Comment tu te sens ?

J’ouvris la bouche pour répondre à Tikki, mais la seule chose qui sortit d’entre mes lèvres fut une plainte à peine étouffée. Maintenant que j’étais enfin seule, et malgré la crise que j’avais faite durant le combat, je me mis à pleurer. Mon corps était secoué par les sanglots.

Je n’en pouvais plus, j’étais coincée dans cette situation, sans aucun moyen de m’en sortir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

– Marinette…Tu veux en parler ?

Je secouais la tête, mais je ne savais même pas si ça pouvait être discerné de mes tremblements.

– Je ne sais pas…

Ma Kwami eut l’air de cerner ce que j’avais dit, même si ce ne devait être que peu compréhensible. Elle me fixa longuement, me murmurant des paroles que je n’écoutais pas, tandis que je continuais de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Une fois un tant soit peu calmée, je soufflais.

– Je vais prendre une douche…

Je pris une tenue large et couvrant tout mon corps, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Malheureusement, je croisais mon père dans le couloir.

– Oh, Marinette. On ne t’avait pas entendue rentrer…Tu…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

J’imagine que mon visage était toujours marqué par les larmes d’il y a quelques instants.

– R-Rien de grave…Je…Me suis juste disputée avec Alya…

– Oh, ma puce, ça va s’arranger, ne t’en fais pas.

Il écarta les bras, probablement pour me faire un câlin et me réconforter, mais je fis un pas en arrière pour éviter le contact.

– Je…J’allais prendre une douche. Donc j’y vais.

Je l’évitais alors et me rendis dans la salle de bain, sans oser le regarder. Je sentais dans son silence qu’il se doutait que je ne m’étais pas juste disputée avec Alya.

Une fois déshabillée et sous la douche, je remarquais qu’un bleu violacé s’étendait sur mes côtes, et me doutais qu’un semblable se trouvait dans mon dos. J’avais beau frotter et gratter mon corps, rouvrant au passage les blessures faites lors de ma précédente douche, la sensation de saleté ne partait pas. J’avais toujours la sensation que ses mains étaient posées sur mon corps, et qu’il allait-

Mes jambes flanchèrent une énième fois dans cette journée, et je me cognais l’arrière de la tête contre la paroi de la douche.

Je laissais échapper un cri de douleur, évidemment, parce que les bleus que j’avais déjà ne suffisaient pas. J’entendis des coups sur la porte.

– Marinette ? Ça va ?

C’était ma mère. Je me relevais comme je pouvais, coupais l’eau, puis sortis de la douche. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien, les brûlures, les griffures, les blessures en général. Ça n’effaçait pas cette sensation qui me collait à la peau.

– Ç-ça va…J’ai juste glissé.

Après m’être mise en ce que j’avais déclaré être mon nouveau pyjama, et qu’aucune de mes blessures ne fut visible, j’ouvris la porte, et ma mère était toujours derrière. Elle m’observa longuement, avant de me dire.

– Viens en bas, il faut qu’on te parle avec ton père.

Est-ce qu’ils avaient compris ? Non, ils n’auraient pas pu comprendre. Une part de moi espérait que ça arrive, que quelqu’un puisse m’aider à me sortir de cette situation sans que mon identité ne soit révélée au monde. Mais une autre part était terrifiée que tout ne dégénère si je venais à en parler.

– O-Ok.

Je suivis alors ma mère à la salle à manger, et trouvais mon père assit à la table. Les deux avaient un air grave sur le visage. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l’échine en prenant place sur une chaise.

Je sentais les regards de mes deux parents posés sur moi, tandis que le mien était rivé sur la table.

– Marinette. On voit bien qu’il se passe quelque chose ces derniers jours.

Je restais silencieuse, ne sachant trop que répondre à mon père.

– Et…Je t’ai entendue vomir plusieurs fois…Si tu étais simplement malade, tu nous l’aurais dit, alors…Est-ce que tu es enceinte ?

– Eh ?

Cette exclamation de surprise était sortie sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Je relevais les yeux, pour finalement voir les expressions inquiètes sur leurs visages.

Je savais que mes vomissements ne venaient pas de là, c’était sûr, ça ne faisait pas assez longtemps.

Mais…Est-ce que je pouvais répondre par la négative de manière assurée pour autant ?

Parce que je n’avais aucune idée de s’ _il_ nous avait protégés quand il…

Ce n’était pas possible, hein ? Si je devais en venir à porter _son_ enfant…Je…

Je me levais brusquement, trop brusquement, et ma tête se mit à me tourner, ce qui me fit perdre l’équilibre. J’étais là, assise au sol, sous les regards inquiets de mes parents, en train de souffler en boucle.

– Non…Non…

– Marinette !

Ma mère se leva et me rejoignit en vitesse, mais à peine sa main s’approcha de moi que je la repoussais. Je secouais la tête, il ne fallait pas que je craque de la sorte face à mes parents.

– Marinette, si c’est ça, on ne t’en voudra pas, promis. Mais il faut que tu nous le dises.

Je déglutis péniblement, avant de murmurer.

– Non…Ce n’est pas ça…Je suis juste…Stressée.

Maintenant, il ne me manquait plus qu’à inventer une raison à mon stress…Mais quoi ? Les cours ? Je n’avais pas de raison particulière pour stresser maintenant, le brevet était dans quelques mois. Mes sentiments pour Adrien ? Pourquoi être mal plus que d’habitude sur ce sujet ?

– Par rapport à quoi, ma chérie ? Tu es dans un état pas possible…

Que dire ? Qu’est-ce que je pouvais inventer pour ne pas dire la vérité ?

– Je…

Je n’avais aucune idée.

– Je…Pourrais vous en parler plus tard ?

Comme ça j’aurais le temps de demander de l’aide à Tikki.

Mes parents échangèrent un regard remplit d’inquiétude, puis mon père soupira et lâcha.

– Bien sûr, mais promets-nous d’en parler à quelqu’un. Il ne faut pas que tu gardes tout pour toi.

– Je le ferais.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge, j’en parlerais à ma Kwami. Un jour.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant une longue minute, puis ils me laissèrent retourner à ma chambre. J’ouvris la trappe, et attrapais mon téléphone.

– Marinette ? Tu as pris du temps…

Je hochais la tête et je murmurais.

– Mes parents ont voulu parler…

Je me rendis sur mes discussions récentes, et tapais un simple message à _sa_ destination.

_Marinette : Tu nous as protégés ?_

Je ne lâchais pas l’écran des yeux, mes phalanges blanchissaient sous la pression que je mettais dans ma prise.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne répondis pas à ma Kwami. Je n’eus pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse, cependant.

_Thomas : Non, pourquoi ?_

_Marinette : Poru savoir_

Et à peine la touche « envoyé » appuyée, je laissais échapper l’appareil. Je m’assis sur ma chaise, pour ne pas m’effondrer. J’avais senti tout mon sang quitter mon visage. J’espérais de tout mon être que…

Que…

Je n’allais pas tomber enceinte.

J’étais étrangement calme, j’étais comme détachée de la situation. Je réfléchis à quand je devais avoir mes règles : Cette semaine. Enfin le week-end qui précédait, mais même si elles étaient régulières, il y avait parfois des décalages.

Je ne stressais pas.

Je ne savais même pas que penser de ça.

J’étais perdue.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

– Marinette…Tu penses que…

Elle ne termina pas sa question. Je soupirais longuement avant de murmurer.

– Je ne sais pas, Tikki…J’étais censée avoir mes règles il y a deux jours, mais avec tout le stress, la fatigue, et le peu que j’ai mangé, je pense que c’est normal que je ne les ai pas.

Mais si…C’était le cas. Qu’est-ce que je ferais ?

Mes parents finirent par m’appeler, et je descendis manger. Je n’avalais pas grand-chose, mais mes parents ne me posèrent pas de question. Ils avaient l’air de ne pas trop savoir comment gérer la situation, alors ils me laissaient du temps. Heureusement pour moi.

Ils m’avaient aussi proposé de ne pas me rendre en cours et de me reposer, mais j’avais refusé, ce serait suspect.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je me contentais de me poser dans mon lit et de fermer les yeux, et je parvins à m’endormir suffisamment vite.

Ce ne fut pas mon réveil qui mit fin à mon sommeil, mais un cauchemar. Ou peut-être plusieurs. Enfin cela dépendait de si on prenait tous mes réveils en compte.

Je me levais, m’habillais, petit-déjeunais, manquais de régurgiter ce que j’avais avalé, puis partis au collège, sans plus de préparatifs. Sur le chemin, je croisais Chloé, qui me lança une remarque que je compris qu’à moitié à base de « maladresse » et de « bleu ». Honnêtement, je ne parvenais pas à prêter suffisamment attention à ses paroles pour comprendre. Cependant, penser aux bleus me fit réaliser que je ressentais une douleur pulsante à la tempe.

– Tikki, est-ce que j’ai un bleu ?

J’avais soufflé ça en entrouvrant ma pochette, pour la laisser voir mon visage. Elle eut l’air d’hésiter avant de hocher la tête.

Merde.

Je détachais mes couettes pour couvrir la blessure et éviter les questions, bien que je puisse placer ça sur le compte de ma chute dans la douche d’hier.

Ma chute liée à…

Dans une douche que je prenais pour…

Parce qu’hier _il…_

– Marinette…Ça va ?

La voix d’Alya atteignit mes oreilles, mais j’avais l’impression qu’elle était loin. Je n’avais même pas remarqué que j’étais arrivée à leur distance. Je la regardais avant de répondre.

– Oui, oui. J’ai juste mal dormi. Je vais bien.

Bon, j’avais mal dormi, mais ce n’était définitivement pas la seule raison. Je vis bien leurs expressions suspicieuses, mais personne ne me fit de réflexion. J’allais peut-être avoir la paix aujourd’hui…

Les deux premières heures de cours se passèrent tranquillement, mais arrivée à la pause, j’entendis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je me tendis brusquement, et ça n’eut pas l’air d’échapper aux regards de mes amis.

Je n’osais pas attraper mon téléphone, cependant, Alya attrapa ma main.

– Mari, ça va ?

J’essayais de retirer discrètement ma main, mais n’y parvins pas. J’avais peur que ce soit _lui_ qui avait envoyé un message. Je ne compris pas comment ça arriva, mais je sentis un corps se presser contre le mien et entendis des paroles chuchotées dans mon oreille.

Ma respiration se fit plus difficile, et mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes, probablement lié aux sanglots qui s’échappaient d’entre mes lèvres. Mais le corps ne s’éloigna pas, c’était donc forcément _lui_. N’importe qui d’autre se serait retiré en voyant mon état, pas vrai ?

C’était _lui_.

 _Il_ était là.

Encore.

Mais finalement, je fus isolée de tout contact physique, et j’entendis une voix commander quelque chose.

– Respire.

J’avais arrêté de respirer ?

Oh, peut-être…

Je pris une inspiration aussi grande que je le pouvais avec ma gorge obstruée.

J’entendais des voix agitées, et parvins à discerner celles d’Adrien, d’Alya, et de Nino. S’ils étaient là, c’était qu’ _il_ ne l’était pas, pas vrai ?

Tout allait bien se passer.

 _Il_ n’était pas là.

Ma respiration commença à se calmer.

 _Il_ n’était pas là.

Quelques minutes, je crois, passèrent avant que je ne parvienne à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mes trois amis étaient là, et ils semblaient vraiment inquiets.

– Désolée…

Parce qu’ils étaient inquiets à cause de moi après tout.

– De quoi tu t’excuses, Marinette…

Alya posa sa main sur mon épaule, et j’eus un mouvement de recul, qui lui fit retirer sa main.

– Pardon.

J’attrapais mon téléphone et vis que le message ne venait pas de _lui_. Alors je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement.

– Tu…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Mari. Vraiment ?

Je ne répondis pas, je n’avais pas envie de mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité.

Alors j’optais pour le silence…

Et ce pour le reste de la journée.

Et de la journée suivante.

Qui ressemblait beaucoup à la précédente.

Du moins jusqu’à la fin des cours.

Oui parce qu’après, alors que rien ne prévoyait ça, ce n’était pas comme si c’était un rituel des mercredis…

 _Il_ était là.

Dans mon salon.

En train de discuter avec mes parents avec cet air innocent.

– Bonjour, Marinette.

Son regard posé sur moi ne m’ordonnait qu’une chose : Joue le jeu ou tu le regretteras.

– Bonjour…Je…J’ai des devoirs. Je dois y aller.

Et j’étais montée en trombe dans ma chambre, avant de fermer ma trappe et de déplacer ma chaise dessus.

Je ne voulais pas qu’ _il_ monte.

Je ne voulais pas qu’ _il_ souille ma chambre également.

Je sentais des larmes dévaler mon visage.

Comment osait- _il_ se présenter ici comme si de rien était ?

Comme s’ _il_ n’avait pas trahi la confiance de mes parents ?

J’avais envie de me transformer et de sortir pour m’enfuir, mais aujourd’hui était un jour de patrouille, et je ne souhaitais pas tomber sur Chat Noir.

Parce qu’il poserait les questions que j’avais réussi à éviter la dernière fois.

Alors j’étais coincée là, à fixer la trappe, terrifiée à l’idée qu’elle bouge, et ne prêtant que peu attention à Tikki, qui essayait de me parler.

Les minutes – ou les heures ? – passèrent, puis la trappe bougea.

– Marinette ? Tu as mis quelque chose sur ta trappe ? Ouvre.

C’était _sa_ voix…Je…ne pouvais…pas…

Mais je devais.

Alors je décalais la chaise, et la trappe s’ouvrit. Il rentra dans la pièce, son sourire habituel de retour sur ses lèvres alors qu’il me disait.

– Je venais juste dire au revoir.

Mais c’était un mensonge, un simple au revoir n’impliquait pas d’être si proche, avec une main sur ma taille et son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Je ne répondis rien, j’étais paralysée. Il attendait que je dise quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ?

– A-Au revoir.

J’avais forcé ces mots, et c’eut l’air de marcher, puis qu’il sourit simplement, et me murmura.

– À demain.

Avant de s’en aller.

J’espérais avoir mal entendu.

Évidemment, mes parents ne se doutaient de rien. Ils n’avaient pas compris que c’était _lui_ la cause de mes ennuis.

Son « à demain » hanta ma nuit, et je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. J’avais fait semblant pour que Tikki ne s’inquiète pas trop, mais je crois qu’elle avait vu que je ne dormais pas.

J’avais la boule au ventre le lendemain, si bien que je ne parvinsse pas à avaler quoi que ce soit, mais je fis semblant.

Aujourd’hui _ça_ allait arriver une troisième fois. Et je crois que le savoir était pire que d’être surprise par le message.

Personne n’eut l’air de remarquer que mon état était pire que la veille…Et que l’avant-veille.

J’avais l’impression que chaque minute durait des heures. Je m’attendais à ce que le message arrive à la fin de la journée, mais mon téléphone sonna en plein cours de français. Évidemment, tout le monde me regarda, alors je bredouillais simplement.

– Je…Je vais le mettre en silencieux.

Et je le sortis de ma poche. Je coupais le son de mon téléphone, puis regardais le message, et comme toujours…

_Thomas : Viens._

Je tapais un rapide message avant de le poser sur mes genoux pour pouvoir voir quand je recevrais une réponse.

_Marinette : Je suis zn cours. Je peux pqs._

Après moins d’une minute, mon écran s’alluma.

_Thomas : J’ai besoin de toi. Viens._

Évidemment, il n’en avait que faire.

_Marinette : Je dis qie je suid en cours._

Mais j’essayais quand même de le faire changer d’avis. Il voulait que ça ne s’apprenne pas, bien. Mais dans ce cas, éviter de me faire disparaître en plein cours serait une bonne idée.

_Thomas : Je m’en fiche. Trouve un moyen et viens. Tu trouves bien des moyens quand tu vas faire tu sais quoi._

Je vis qu’Alya me jetait un regard en coin, suspicieuse, et je répondis encore.

_Marinette : Ça peyt pas attendre ?_

_Thomas : Tu ne veux pas que je dise ton petit secret à tout le monde, pas vrai ?_

Définitivement…Je n’avais pas le choix… _ça_ allait arriver une troisième fois.

_Marinette : Ok. Je viens. Je siis là dans 10 min max._

_Thomas : Parfait._

Je réfléchis rapidement à une excuse, puis finis par demander simplement.

– Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

La permission me fut accordée sans hésitation, probablement mon état avait joué dans la décision. Je m’éclipsais alors aux toilettes, me transformais, puis sortis de l’établissement pour aller chez _lui_.

Une fois de retour dans ma forme civile, je toquais, mon corps déjà tremblant et mes yeux fermés d’appréhension. J’entendis le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre.

– Tu ne veux pas me regarder ?

Je ne répondis rien, et c’eut l’air de l’exaspérer, puisqu’il me tira simplement à l’intérieur.

– Bon, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd’hui ?

Qu’est-ce que _je_ voulais faire ? Partir. Mais si je répondais ça…

– Rien…

J’avais soufflé ça, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j’avais répondu, ça n’allait m’attirer que des ennuis.

– Vraiment ? Même pas pour me faire plaisir ? Tu es égoïste, tu sais…

Je me contentais de fixer le sol en silence, et cette fois, il en fut énervé. Il me donna un grand coup dans la tempe, là où mon bleu se trouvait, et je me sentis vaciller.

Avant de perdre conscience.

Je fus réveillée par un verre d’eau en plein visage. J’ouvris péniblement les yeux, des douleurs dans tout le corps. Je ne compris pas immédiatement où je me trouvais, mais finis par reconnaître les lieux. Je me redressais difficilement.

– Ah bah c’est pas trop tôt !

Je clignais des yeux et me tournais vers la voix. C’était _lui_ , et il était nu. Je détournais le regard et remarquais mes vêtements au sol. Ce qui voulait donc dire qu’ils n’étaient plus sur moi.

– Allez, bouge et retourne en cours. Je voudrais pas que ton collège appelle tes parents pour ton absence.

Je hochais simplement la tête et me rhabillais avant de sortir. Je me cachais avant de murmurer.

– Tikki, transforme-moi.

Puis de retourner à l’établissement. Je me cachais à nouveau aux toilettes et me dé-transformais. J’avais l’esprit embrumé…Sans aucun doute il avait fait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je n’étais pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Mais je n’étais pas non plus certaine de ne pas vouloir être au courant.

Puis je réalisais.

– Tikki…

Ma voix me semblait lointaine.

– Oui ?

Et la sienne aussi.

– Tu as tout vu…pas vrai ?

– Oui…

Je me mordis la lèvre avant de souffler.

– Désolée, je n’ai pas pensé à retirer mon Miraculous cette fois…Même si tu y avais déjà assisté la dernière fois.

– Ce n’est pas grave…Tu veux en parler ?

Je fixais la porte des toilettes et soupirais.

– Non. Je ne préfère pas savoir. Je crois…Et puis il faut que je retourne en cours.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et j’attrapais mon portable pour regarder l’heure. J’étais restée inconsciente une bonne heure…Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait durant une heure entière ?

Je secouais la tête : Non, je ne devais pas y réfléchir.

Je finis par retourner en cours, en histoire, donnais une excuse probablement peu crédible que je ne retins même pas, avant de m’installer à ma place.

Personne ne me demanda quoi que ce soit.

Et c’était mieux ainsi…

Parce que je n’aurais sûrement pas su quoi répondre.

Une fois rentrée chez moi le soir, je mangeais un peu avec mes parents, leur disant qu’il me fallait encore du temps…à vrai dire je n’avais pas pensé à demander à Tikki de me trouver une excuse. Puis je partis au lit.

Une fois sous les couvertures, je fixais le plafond. Je ne voulais pas dormir. Si je dormais, j’étais inconsciente, et si j’étais inconsciente…

Je pouvais être à sa merci.

Les minutes passèrent, Tikki n’avait pas réussi à me tirer le moindre mot. Cependant, j’entendis des coups résonner sur la trappe de mon balcon.

Est-ce qu’il avait réussi à monter là-haut ?

Non…

J’ouvris doucement la trappe, le bras tremblant, pour finalement ne découvrir que…

– Chat Noir ?

– Bonsoir, Princesse. Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles.

Pourquoi aujourd’hui en particulier ? Est-ce qu’il avait compris que j’étais Ladybug et avait deviné quelque chose ?

Ou peut-être voulait-il…

Faire pareil que _lui…_

Non, non. C’était Chat Noir, il ne ferait pas ça.

Je me décalais alors et le laissais rentrer.

– Donc ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Comme je l’ai dit, je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça fait un moment qu’on ne s’est pas parlé.

Que ce soit en ce moment n’était donc qu’une coïncidence ? Je remarquais qu’il restait loin de moi, ce qui me rassurait un peu.

– Je vais bien, et toi ?

Bon, je ne devais pas avoir l’air d’aller bien mais…Je pouvais toujours essayer.

– Ne me mens pas, Marinette. Je vois bien que ce n’est pas le cas…

Raté…Cependant…

– Si tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Si ce n’était que ça, tu peux partir.

Parce que si c’était pour avoir quelqu’un qui me posait les mêmes questions que mes parents et mes amis…Je passais mon tour. J’en avais assez de ne pas pouvoir répondre.

– Non, non. Je…Tu as l’air d’avoir des cernes, est-ce que tu sais que la ronronnothérapie peut aider à s’endormir ? Et ça tombe bien, tu as un charmant chat à ta disposition.

De la ronronnothérapie ? Mais…Ce n’était pas un vrai ça…quoi qu’il était capable de ronronner…Est-ce que ça pourrait m’aider à dormir ? Ce ne serait pas plus mal à vrai dire…

– Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Bon, ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde, mais pourquoi pas essayer ?

Je l’observais longuement.

– O-Ok.

Puis je réalisais.

– Mais j’ai pas besoin d’être posée contre toi ou quoi que ce soit, hein ?

Il secoua la tête.

– Non, juste d’écouter le doux son de ma voix…ça te va ?

Je pouvais toujours essayer…J’acquiesçais avant de questionner.

– Mais…ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, tout pour ma princesse…

Au moins, il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir trop changé.

Je me posais à côté de lui, et commençais à entendre de doux ronronnements émaner de lui. Étonnement, cela fonctionna bien, et je me sentis sombrer dans le sommeil assez vite.

Je fus vite réveillée par un cauchemar, cependant. J’ouvris les yeux et remarquais que mon partenaire n’était plus là. Il était peut-être rentré chez lui ? Je clignais des yeux et me redressais péniblement avant de voir du mouvement dans ma vision périphérique. C’était Chat Noir, le visage éclairé par un écran de portable.

Par l’écran de _mon_ portable.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés et une expression paniquée sur le visage.

– Je…Qui est ce Thomas ?

Merde.

Il savait.

Il avait lu les messages…

Est-ce qu’il avait tout lu ?

– Juste un ami de mes parents. Rien d’important. Repose mon portable et sors d’ici. Je t’interdis de revenir. Ronronnothérapie ou pas.

J’avais du mal à contenir ma colère, il était venu ici pour ça, alors que je m’évertuais à tout faire pour protéger mon identité. S’ _il_ apprenait que Chat Noir était au courant, j’étais finie…

Il allait…

Non…

Je n’avais pas fait tout ça pour rien, pas vrai ?

– Je voulais juste t’aider…

M’aider. Parce que bien sûr, il devait y avoir quelqu’un derrière tout ça. Ce n’était pas une coïncidence.

– Qui t’as envoyé ? Alya ? Nino ? Adrien ? C’est un des trois, pas vrai ?

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de croasser.

– De quoi tu parles.

Dommage pour lui, il jouait aussi mal l’innocent que moi.

– Tu vas pas me dire que tu viens pour fouiller mon portable par hasard pile le jour où… _il_ …m’a contactée pendant un cours.

Il hésita un moment avant d’avouer.

– C’est…Adrien.

Pour peu que ce ne soit pas les trois…Je soufflais un bon coup pour éviter de crier et d’alerter mes parents, avant d’ajouter.

– Je vois. Maintenant, dégage. Et t’as pas intérêt à parler de ça à qui que ce soit, compris ?

Parce que s’ _il_ apprenait, c’en était fini de moi.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il te fait ? Et c’est quoi ce secret ? C’est pour ça que tu vas mal ?

Et il insistait ? Il se _permettait_ d’insister ? Je descendis de mon lit pour me placer face à lui.

– Ce n’est rien. Rien du tout. Oublies tout. Ce n’est pas important. Ce n’est pas à cause de lui que je vais mal. Maintenant, pars.

Parce que je ne pouvais rien dire. Parce que si je parlais, tout ce que j’avais subi n’aurait servi à rien.

– Ce n’est pas rien tu-

– PARS. Maintenant. Et t’as pas intérêt à revenir.

Parce que s’il revenait…

Et qu’il comprenait…

…

Qu’est-ce que je ferais ?

Il eut l’air d’obéir, et une fois qu’il fut hors de ma vue, mes jambes lâchèrent et j’éclatais en sanglots.

Je voulais lui dire…

Qu’il m’aide.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je voulais m’en sortir.

Que ça n’arrive pas une quatrième fois.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Tikki me murmura des paroles de réconfort à l’oreille, jusqu’à tard dans la nuit.

Jusqu’à tôt le matin.

Jusqu’à la sonnerie de mon réveil.

Qui ne servit qu’à me donner l’heure.

Je me levais, les jambes engourdies, et éteignis l’alarme avant de m’habiller et de descendre petit déjeuner. Je sentais mes membres trembler, sans que je ne sache si cela provenait de la fatigue, ou du reste de rage envers mes amis qui bouillonnait dans ma poitrine.

Je ne mangeais pas grand-chose une nouvelle fois, ce qui me fit me demander comment je tenais encore debout.

Quand j’arrivais, Alya et Nino étaient là, mais pas Adrien.

Heureusement pour lui en vérité. Parce que j’avais certaines choses à lui rappeler. Comme mon droit de refuser de parler.

Aucun des deux arrivés ne me demanda quoi que ce soit, ils se contentaient de me regarder d’un air pensif.

– Hey…

C’était la voix d’Adrien. Mes deux amis lui répondirent, et je me tournais vers lui. Il avait une expression coupable sur le visage.

– Marinette…Tu…Je suis désolé…

À partir de là, j’explosais.

– Tu fais bien de l’être ! Sérieux ! Envoyer Chat Noir ! _Chat Noir !_ Je comprends même pas comment t’as pu le convaincre de se pointer pour fouiller dans mon portable. Toujours est-il que cette affaire ne vous regarde pas. Et je vous parle à vous trois parce que je me doute que vous cherchez tous. Je vais aller bien. Et si je m’obstine à la fermer, c’est pour une raison. Il vaut mieux pour vous tous, et pas que vous d’ailleurs, que rien ne soit dit. À partir de là, si vous continuez d’insister, je couperais les ponts avec vous. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

Ils hochèrent la tête sans rien dire, et je partis pour éviter de m’emporter plus. Une fois dans la salle de classe, je sortis mes affaires et tapotais mon cahier avec mon stylo en pinçant les lèvres. Est-ce que Chat Noir avait parlé ? Est-ce qu’ils avaient compris la vérité ?

S’ils avaient compris…

Qu’est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

Adrien et Alya entrèrent dans la salle, sans Nino. Cependant, ils n’avaient pas l’air d’avoir réalisé qu’il était absent jusqu’à ce que le blond ne s’assoit.

– Alya…Il est parti où, Nino ?

Ma meilleure amie haussa les épaules en réponse, et le professeur entra. Je ne parvins pas à me concentrer sur le cours. Où était Nino ? Est-ce qu’il savait ? Il _le_ connaissait après tout…

Avant même que je ne le réalise, j’entendis la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l’heure résonner. Mon ami d’enfance n’était toujours pas de retour.

Il savait.

Il avait fait quelque chose et…

 _Il_ allait révéler mon identité.

Forcément.

J’entendis Alya et Adrien demander à aller aux toilettes et sortir de la salle.

Ils y allaient aussi.

 _Il_ allait l’apprendre.

 _Il_ allait révéler mon identité.

Et j’aurais subi tout ça pour rien…

Non…

J’entendis l’alarme akumatisation sonner légèrement dans ma poche. Je l’éteignis rapidement puis levais la main.

– M-Madame. Alya a besoin de protections. Elle n’en a pas, je peux lui en emmener ?

Autant profiter de la sortie de ma meilleure amie pour partir discrètement à mon tour. En espérant qu’elle ne revienne pas avant moi.

Je sortis alors de la classe en vitesse, regardais mon portable, et découvris que la personne akumatisée ne l’était pas encore totalement, simplement en train de marchander avec le Papillon. Et devant le collège. J’avais peut-être encore moyen de ne pas me battre trop aujourd’hui.

Je me cachais et me transformais en vitesse avant de rejoindre les lieux. Chat Noir était déjà là, et Alya et Nino étaient également présents.

Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient là ?

– Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? J’ai vu une alerte akumatisation sur mon portable. Je-

Je venais d’apercevoir le visage de la personne.

C’était _lui_.

Et _il_ avait discuté avec le Papillon.

Et _il_ savait que mes amis se doutaient de quelque chose.

Non…

– Oh, Ma Lady…Tu vas m’aider, pas vrai ?

Non…

Je ne pouvais pas l’aider.

Je ne voulais pas l’aider.

Mais je n’avais pas le choix…

Je…

 _Il_ savait.

 _Il_ allait dévoiler mon identité.

Et j’aurais subi tout ça pour rien…

J’entendis Chat Noir dire quelque chose, sans comprendre, avant qu’ _il_ ne lui réponde, et que mon partenaire ne s’adresse à Alya et Nino.

Mais je ne compris rien.

Mes deux amis s’approchèrent alors de moi, et Alya me souffla quelque chose, que je ne parvins pas à comprendre non plus. Tout était flou dans ma tête, mon esprit était embrumé. Cependant, je les suivis, parce qu’ils allaient m’éloigner de _lui_. Et je voulais m’enfuir.

Mais maintenant qu’ _il_ savait qu’ils étaient au courant, _il_ allait tout dire, non ?

J’avais fait tout ça pour rien…

– Marinette !

Je finis par me reconnecter légèrement avec la réalité. J’étais dans un coin désert, avec Alya et Nino, et ma meilleure amie n’arrêtait pas de m’appeler.

– Ça va aller. C’est fini. Chat Noir s’en occupe.

– Non…Il va tout dire…

– Il ne peut plus rien faire. Chat s’en occupe. Mais il faut te dé-transformer, Marinette.

J’étais transformée ? Alors pourquoi m’appelait-elle « Marinette » ?

Elle savait ?

Nino savait ?

Est-ce que…

Est-ce que je pouvais espérer m’en sortir ?

– Dé-transformation…

– Bien…Viens, on va s’asseoir quelque part.

Elle tendit la main, comme pour attraper la mienne, avant de se rétracter et d’avancer en vérifiant que je la suive, ce que je fis. Une fois installés à la table d’un café, Alya me questionna.

– Comment tu te sens ?

Je secouais la tête, perdue.

– Je ne sais pas. Où…Où est- _il_?

– Qui ça ? Chat Noir ? Interrogea Nino.

Je secouais à nouveau la tête.

– Non…Pas…Chat Noir… _Lui_ …

Je vis ma meilleure amie détourner le regard, avant qu’elle ne réponde.

– Avec Chat Noir. Il s’occupe de son cas, il ne posera plus de problème.

– Si… _I-Il_ sait. _Il_ a une vidéo de moi en train de me dé-transformer. _Il_ m’a dit que si quelqu’un le savait, il publierait la vidéo. Et _vous_ savez. Il va le dire…Et…Et j’aurais subi ça pour rien. J’aurais dû faire plus attention. C’est ma faute si tout ça est arrivé…

– Mari. Ce n’est pas ta faute, ok ? Et il ne publiera rien, je te promets.

Mais comment pouvait-elle en être sûre ? _Il_ sait. _Il_ peut toujours tout dire…

– C’est bon ?

Elle s’adressait à quelqu’un derrière moi.

– Il ne pourra plus jamais poser problème ni divulguer quoi que ce soit.

C’était la voix de Chat Noir.

C’était vraiment bon ? Il ne pourrait plus rien faire ? Vraiment ? Chat Noir s’installa face à moi. Je crois qu’il n’avait pas son costume.

– C’est fini, Buguinette. Je m’en suis occupé, ok ?

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Non, peu importe : _Il_ ne viendrait plus. C’était bon…

Ça n’arrivera pas une quatrième fois…

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère à nouveau ne pas avoir dit de bêtise en écrivant, surtout vu le sujet que j'ai abordé.  
> Si je l'ai fait, vous pouvez me le dire (toujours dans le respect :) ) pour que je bouge ça.


End file.
